


Book I'm trying to write and don't have a name for yet

by Weirdo_withthe_burrito



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Death, Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Foster home, Found Family, Gen, Homebrew Content, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Love, Magic, Multi, Orphans, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Slow Burn, Trauma, War, and, down with the government, his name jerrie, inter-party betrayal, kinda not really, oh theres also a lizard, stupid idiot teens that get way to much power, they dont know how to use it, what do you mean youre not dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdo_withthe_burrito/pseuds/Weirdo_withthe_burrito
Summary: If you couldn't tell I'm trying to write a book. I honestly doubt there will be many consistent updates.A classic story of Teens of Earth Somehow Get Brought Into Another World And Get Involved Into Other Peoples Problems. Turns out though, Anterria turns out to be a better copy of Earth: and they fit right in. Everything there is magic and nothing is technology, but the technology there isn't always magic. And with all the same problems; except that drifts of griffins stealing from a shepherds herd is actually a common issue. All that aside, the group eventually find out that they've been intertwined within the legends and prophecies of this world for the past few millennia, they join a war, fight a friend turned archnemesis-bent-on-destroying-the-"government"-and-becoming-supreme-ruler, and finding out someone they know isn't actually human.Basically a D&D campaign on steroids and crack that has gone horribly wrong (kinda?)
Kudos: 2





	Book I'm trying to write and don't have a name for yet

Birdsong drifted through the open window, beneath it the hum of cars driving in the early morning. Next to the window was a teen, slumbering away, with a dog curled in the corner of the bed near the wall. All was peaceful as the two slept through the sunrise. Then, an alarm goes off on the window sill, startling both into consciousness.

The teenage girl groaned before rolling over and reaching for her phone. With the alarm blaring and the screen out of reach, she stretched out as far as she could. Before knocking the phone and herself onto the floor.

“oW.” she groaned into the carpet as she tapped the phone screen until her morning alarm shut off. The pittie mix, realizing she was alone on the bed, crawled to the edge and knocked a pillow on top of the kid. She continued groaning as the dog began whining.

Someone shouted outside the bedroom door “Nez what was that?”

“Nothing Beth, I just dropped a blanket,” Nez shouted back as she sat up and rubbed her bruised head.

“That sounded a lot heavier than a blanket Nerezza.”

“Well, that's probably because I was in it,  _ Bethany _ .”

“Don’t use that tone with me.” Nez rolled her eyes and put her pillow back in its spot. “Anyways, get dressed, breakfast is in a few minutes and I can’t have any of yall be leaving late.” Beth finished with a sigh as her footsteps faded down the hall.

“Whatever,” Nez said under her breath. She stood up and stretched her tired limbs, as she did, her canine friend yawned and sat up on her haunches.

“Yea, yea Bagel, I know, third time this week.” she patted her on the head and motioned her off the bed so she could make it. As Nez was tucking in the sheets Bagel pawed at the door with her one paw that wasn’t white. Nez walked over to let her out, as she opened the door, a little red-headed kid was walking past.

Bagel ran through his legs, “ _ Merde! _ ” he shouted as he stumbled over her. “ _ Fais gaffe Beignet! _ ” Bagel ran off to the left and down the stairs.

“Hey, pardon your literal French Oliver, if Beth hears you swearing like that Bagel won’t be the one in trouble.” She smiled as Oliver gave her an exasperated look. “Yes Oliver, I know what  _ merde  _ means, and what many other foreign curse words are.”

Oliver replied in a French accent, “Well, at least I do not look like ze birds nested in my, hair.” he stuck his tongue out and ran off after Bagel as the older girl reached out to swat the back of his head.

Nez shouted after him, “Well at least I’m not an eight-year-old who still wears Go Diego Go undies!”

As his laughter faded down the hall, she turned to follow but stopped at the door next to hers. She knocked before shouting inside “ _ Venga  _ Victor. We have work today and I am not waiting for you again. Beth wants us out of the house ASAP. And make sure Isaak gets up to do his chores from last night before she rolls him for slacking off.” She did this again to three other doors along the hall; addressing each resident inside.

She yawned and stretched as she made her way back to her own room. Heavy music was coming from Victor and Isaak’s room next door. The bass making everything on her dresser vibrate. Thus upsetting the large reptile in the cage at the foot of her bed in the process.

“Yes yes, I know Jerrie, they are very loud. Come on we need to get ready for work.” she squatted down next to the lizard and stroked his head. He pressed his head into her hand with each stroke.

Shouting came from down the hall.“NEZ, Corey won’t give me my left knee pad!” This was followed by muffled arguing, ending with a loud smack and unholy screeching.

Nez sighed, picked the reptile up, and held him against her like a baby, “And so, the morning begins.” She walked out as a couple of middle schoolers came by, rolling around and clobbering each other.

“Both of you stop fighting or--OW! YOU APES ARE GONNA BE LIZARD FOOD IN A MOMENT!” At this, both boys froze at her yelling and looked up to Nez, then to the black and white Tegu in her arms. Jerrie, in turn, looked at them and hissed. This sent the boys running back to their room, throwing apologies back towards Nez.

She rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom, “Man, I need a shower.” she walked in, only to step back out coughing, “DAMMIT ALEXANDER, WE HAVE AIR FRESHENER FOR. A.  _ REASON _ .” Nez keeled over, gagging as she put Jerrie down and placed her hands on her knees

“Hey Nez, here iz your  _ café. _ ” Oliver came up the stairs carrying a mug of coffee. Nez recovered from gagging and looked over at him.

“Wa- oh! Holy crud. See, this is why you’re my favorite human in this house,” Nez took the cup from him and took a sip. She hummed in satisfaction before standing up straighter, “the others just don’t treat me as good as you do little man.” She ruffled his hair with her free hand, messing up his swoosh.

“Hey! I juz made my hair!” Oliver recoiled from her hand and tried to fix his disheveled hair.

“I need a mirror.” He grumbled as he walked towards the bathroom.

“Wait NO!” Nez tried to stop him but it was too late. As soon as Oliver stepped into the bathroom he stumbled back out gagging the same as Nez had. “Well, I did try and warn you.” She took a sip and walked off to her room, patting her thigh so Jerrie would follow.

The rest of her morning consisted of her helping her three other younger housemates. She just finished brushing her teeth right before her fellow high schoolers stepped in.

“Move loser.” She elbowed James out of her way in order to grab Jerrie from the bathtub across from the mirror. This caused him to stumble into his roommate Alexander.

“Hey! Watch it you turd.” Alexander pushed him back, knocking him into Isaak. The impact sent Isaak's retainer from his hand, swinging onto Victor's toothbrush before he stuck it into his mouth.

“Really bro. Thi- this is a brand new toothbrush!” he stared at Isaak while gesturing with his other hand.

The small room exploded into a symphony of who did what's. Nezzera, sitting on the edge of the tub, lizard wrapped in a towel on her lap, had her phone in hand with the timer on screen.

A few moments later, as the screaming increased, an angry Beth called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey! Y'all better stop all that yellin’ before I come up there and give  _ all  _ yo butts a whoopin’!”

The boys stopped simultaneously, mid-fight. In unison, they responded with apologies and false promises to not fight again.

“Wow,” Nezzera commented rising from her seat on the tub, “that’s a new record. You lasted almost 52 seconds before getting told off. I’d applaud but-” She motioned her head at Jerrie wrapped in her arms. “See ya downstairs nerds!” She called over her shoulder, exiting the bathroom quickly as the boys shouted and blew raspberries at her.

She proceeded to her room, closing the door with her foot, and set Jerrie on his heated blanket in the corner. One of the neighboring doors slammed shut while she was grabbing clothes out of her dresser. As she was pulling up her pants she got a call from her best friend.

_ ‘Hey! Nezzie, what’s up?’  _ a resonant voice blasted through the phone speaker.

“Wow, okay. Hannah, love, too loud too early.” Nez buckled her belt before continuing, “Just because you get up at like, four in the morning, doesn’t mean that everyone else does.”

_ ‘Yea but not everyone gets up at noon either.’ _ Nez could hear her laugh as she was pulling on a tank top.

“That was only a few times and I went to bed at  _ three in the morning _ those nights.” she slipped on her work shirt and grabbed her phone from where it was on the dresser to go sit on the bed, a pair of socks in hand.

_‘Whatever. Anyways, what’s the plan for today?’_ Hannah inquired enthusiastically. _‘You said that you had something big to tell us after we all get off of work and_ _I_ really _hope it’s what I think it is.’_

Nez spoke before she could go on. “Well, if what you think involves a plane ride, a Russian circus, or me in a romantic relationship, then you are dead wrong my dear.” She ended with a huff and finished zipping up her boots.

_ ‘Ugh, at least give me a hint! Come on, you’ve been building this up for days. A week even!’  _ Hannah shouted, desperate to know answers.

“I’ll tell you later with the rest of the group, okay? Love ya, byeeee.” and with that, she hung up the phone before Hannah could get another word in.

As if on cue, her door opened a crack, letting in the head of a soft cheeked brunette boy.

“Hey, breakfast is ready when you are Nez.”

“Thanks, James,” she stood up and started for her makeup supplies “let me put on my face on real quick and I’ll meet you down there.”

“No no, wait I wanna do it.” he said, stepping into the room and grabbing the small cosmetic bag off of her dresser

“Yes! I hate having to do my own makeup.” she laughed triumphantly and sat back down on the bed. 

“If you hate having to do your makeup, then why do you still do it? you can just go without it.” James told her as he pulled the chair from her desk and sat in it.

“Well yeah, I mean I  _ could _ . But this face  _ really  _ needs it.” Giggling she did her best to sit still, but ultimately failing.

Laughing, kames whacked her with a brush, “Okay, you definitely need to wait to have coffee during breakfast, not before.”

James, Nez, and Jerrie came down ten minutes later to the sweet aroma of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. 

“Well, lookie who’s finally down from their rooms. What’d ya do, slay a dragon?” a greasy black haired teen jeered while grabbing the last bits of bacon from a plate in the center.

“No,” James responded before stealing a bacon strip from a little blonde kid with a bowl cut and taking a bite, “just because you’ve never heard of self-care Alexander, doesn’t mean we haven't.” James winced in pain as an identical blonde boy on his other side kicked him in the shins.

“Ow, stop it you lil’ shit heads-” he was cut off by a backhanded smack to the face. In vengeance, the older boy shoved the rest of the strip into his mouth while doing his best to hold the kids’ flailing arms with the other.

“HEY! James Bucharnes, what have I told you ‘bout takin’ food off other people’s plates; especially the Twins’ food?” Beth was at the stove, gesturing at them with a spatula, her other hand on her hip. “And boys, you ain't in the home anymore so stop acting like a bunch of starved weasels.” she gave them a final look before turning back to the sizzling bacon.

Nez opened the fridge and chuckled, remembering when the three of them first came to Beth and her wife’s foster care. It was only a month after she came in as well, all of them in a similar situation of no one wanting them. 

James came from a run-down “Young Men’s” home, which is basically just a place for older orphan boys who stand little to no chance of being adopted. The people who ran it didn’t care much for the boys either, meaning that they had to fend for themselves more often than not. There was never enough food for all of them at the same time; the older teens who were lucky enough to find jobs mostly bought their own food and left their meals for the younger, newer kids. James had grown out of getting the free handouts then, and he wasn’t yet old enough to buy his own meals, resorting to sealing from others and sometimes from stores and gas stations.

Beth found him on the street a few weeks after he was caught stealing from the headmaster’s office and promptly being kicked out. She was on her way to the partner Home for Young Boys to pick up a pair of troublemaking twins who would constantly start fights and were just plain trouble. 

Nez first met the twins when she caught them cowering on her dresser after a failed attempt of trying to catch Jerrie with a tennis racket and a pillowcase. They haven’t gone near her room since. James mostly kept to himself or just stayed in his room, but Beth eventually caught him trying to get back in after sneaking out; making sure to lock his and Alexander’s window. A few nights later, Nez caught him trying to sneak out her window, only to be ambushed by Jerrie who was sleeping under her bed.

She laughed again, remembering his face of terror when she turned the light on and saw him on the floor with a giant lizard hissing on his chest. Surprisingly, they've been best friends ever since; her and James at least, him and Jerrie still didn’t get along too well.

“What you laughing at chick?” Alexander inquired, trying to grab the juice she pulled from the fridge. 

She pulled the jug away before he could snatch it, “Nothing, just that time Alan and Oliver put Icy Hot in all your underwear.” she lied, smirking, and sat in her spot between him and James.

Everyone but Alexander was laughing now, he blushed and went back to his food, grumbling. Even Beth was chuckling as she brought another pan full of bacon to the table. 

“Oh be nice to Alexander you, all y’all hurry and eat. I gotta get out an’ lock up in 20.” She put the pan back on the stove and took a seat at the head of the table, adjusting her headwrap while doing so.

“Hey come on B, why you kicking us out so fast?” Victor chimed in on the other side of Alexander.

“Yea and why do you look so fancy?” Isaak asked this with a mouth full of syrup and eggs. 

Beth chuckled again before answering, “Well, I have an important meeting with some investors for that big apartment complex design I’ve been working on. So if I can get it approved then we ain’t gonna have to worry about the car payments and late bills for a long while now-”

Alexander started hacking next to Nez.  _ Neanderthal, _ she thought. “Wai-wait, does that mean we can finally quit our jobs?” he said excitedly, wiping the spit off his chin and looking at Beth excitedly.

Beth gave him a stern look before continuing. “And none of this means that y'all should be quitting your jobs any time soon. You got them because you need the experience and because you four are almost adults who gotta have actual responsibilities.” she finished gesturing at Victor, Alexander, Nezzera, and James in turn; Alexander visibly slouching. 

Alexander never liked being chained down, especially for such long periods of time. Almost all his life he’s jumped from foster home to foster home, getting himself kicked out for the sole reason of him just getting too familiar with his surroundings. Him having this job for almost a year and living with Beth for five, he was getting antsy.

“Anywho,” she continued, “what time ought be leaving?”

Nez glanced at the clock and almost choked on her food. 

“Shit boys we gotta go.” she chugged her glass of juice and shoveled more bacon and pancakes into her mouth while running for the door, leaving the others to do the same. 

Grabbing the keys she turned back to beth. “Bye love you good luck doing the thing with the thing we’ll see you later!”

“Nez, ain’t you forgetting someone?” she bit back.

“Uuhhh… Shite Jerrie!” he was already racing after her when she went to scoop him up.

“FIRST TO THE CAR GETS SHOTGUN.” Isaak, Corey, and Clyde were already gone by the time Alexander finished yelling. 

_ Good thing I’m driving _ thought Nez as she made her way to the van last with Victor; only to find the Alexander and the twins arguing at the passenger door, Isaak trying to get them to stop

“No  _ I  _ got here first I touched the window!”

“No! We Did!”

“Yeah! Beth said it has to be the handle only!”

“Guys stop! You're gonna break something-”

“HEY.”

All fighting stopped at the four turned Victor looming over them. “Isaak gets the front seat, he's the only one not fighting.” and with that, he slunk into his seat in the back and put his headphones in.

As Nez started the engine and plugged her phone in to play music she checked to make sure that the rest of the boys filed into the back, with Isaak looking happily over the dash next to her.

“Hey ya’ll, I know what’ll make you feel better;” she said with a devilish grin.

James’s head shot up from his phone “Oh no.”

“Uh, what day is it?” Corey asked his brother.

“Don’t tell me it's-”

Nez shouted as she locked the doors and pressed play on the song.

“IT'S FRIDAAAAYYYY!!”

And with that,  _ Friday  _ by Rebeca Black began to blast through the stereos. Nez flaunting a Grinchy smile as every passenger groaned and cried in protest. 

“EVERY WEEK.” was the last thing Beth heard as the van pulled out of the driveway and the foster family began another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me feedback! Even your opinions/suggestions! It's kinda the main reason why I'm here!


End file.
